Not A Day Goes By
by McDag
Summary: Arizona is having a bad day a few months after April's wedding. Callie tries to comfort her. I own nothing.


Not A Day Goes By:

Callie's POV:

Today has been a normal busy day in the orthopedic department. Maybe it's because it's the beginning of summer vacation, but college kids think stupid ideas are the best whenever I'm on-call.

It's been a few months after April and Mathew's non-wedding and she couldn't be happier. Well…that's not true. She would be happier if Arizona never cheated… …if that plane didn't fall from the sky, then she would be happy.

But, with the circumstances, this is the happiest she's been in a while. She's fixing her relationship with her wife and they have dinner as a family every night. They haven't really done anything other than make out since the affair, but the ortho surgeon has set her mind on fixing that. It's because of the lack of trying to fix her marriage, Callie just doesn't want to get hurt again.

Tonight, she's going to pick up Sofia early and head home to make a big meal for her small family. After putting Sofia down for the night, Callie plans on enjoying her wife.

She just needs to finish her shift.

Arizona has been having a rough week. Her leg was killing her and she's been getting the worst cases ever. First, it was a little girl who was learning how to ride her bike, but got hit by a car. It took everything in her power to save that little girl and to prevent her leg from being amputated. Also, an 8-month pregnant woman walked into the Emergency Room bleeding and in pain. The blonde ended up needing to deliver the baby only to see that the child had died in the womb a few hours before. And Callie…Arizona feels that Callie still holds her at arms length. Even after confronting the ortho surgeon about sleeping on the bed and the whole Leah-fiasco, it took Callie another two weeks to let Arizona sleep on the bed. Even itself had killed the blonde. And to top it all off, today was supposed to be the due date to her unborn baby that she lost.

All in all, she's on the edge of a major breakdown.

Callie pushed the door that lead to the cafeteria to see groups of inters and residents running around trying to stuff their faces with food quickly before the other inters/residents steal their cases. Looking through the crowd, Callie saw Arizona sitting in small corner table staring down at a few lonely grapes. Sensing Callie's eyes on her, Arizona lifted her head to meet Callie's eyes that she's been craving only to see the brunette quickly divert her eyes down to her pager and turning to leave the cafeteria.

Arizona's shoulders visibly slouched down and tears started to gather around the blonde's eyes as the peds surgeon thinking her estranged wife was avoiding her. _She can't even be in the same room as me. Why would she? I cheated on her. I screwed up. I'm the one who lost it. Lost the baby. She never cared about the baby. I bet she doesn't even think about what we lost. What I lost_, Arizona thought. Quickly standing up, she hurriedly throws out her fruit cup and heads towards her office for the much-needed break down that is about to happen.

Callie had gotten a page to the ER as soon as she had laid her eyes on her wife. Even though she felt bad about leaving Arizona, she did feel a sense of relief for not having to endure an awkward conversation with the blonde.

"What do we have?" Callie asked as soon as she walked through the ER. Karev handed her a chart and led her to an exam room.

"Scott Hopkins. 7 years old. Dislocated knee. Soccer practice gone wrong." Karev replied quickly.

"Okay. This isn't so bad, but why wasn't Arizona paged for this?" Callie asked, "Don't you have that big case coming up, why are you in the ER?"

Alex looked around for a second before answering.

"Well, Robbins didn't feel well today, so I volunteered to take her emergency pages for the afternoon."

"Oh! Umm, okay…" Callie said, shocked that her perfectionist of a wife would do something like that.

"Alright, Scott. Ready to feel better?"

Arizona's body was shaking as sobs escaped her body. Every now and then, small whimpers would get a little louder before the blonde takes a deep breath to continue her some-what silent tears.

On the other hand, Callie has wanted to check up on the blonde, so as soon as she finished with her last case, she headed straight to Arizona's office. Reaching the door, Callie tried to open the door, but the door was locked. It took the ortho surgeon a few pats over her pockets to finally find her keys where she kept a spare to the blonde's office.

What Callie saw when she finally opened the door broke her heart; Arizona was huddled up at the corner of the couch. Her body was shaking from her sobs and a few hiccups were escaping. The blonde didn't notice her wife entering the room, probably because she was about to fall into exhaustion from crying so hard for so long.

The ortho surgeon quickly, but quietly, closed the office door and locked it before heading straight to the blonde. Wrapping her arms around Arizona, Callie felt the blonde stiffen then quickly jumping away from the couch landing on the carpet on her butt.

"W-what are you doing here? W-what do you need?" Arizona crawled back, away from the other surgeon steadying herself against the wall before slowly standing up.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came here to check on you and you were crying so I tried to give you a hug," Callie said, almost annoyed, but she was just really hurt from Arizona's reaction.

"Well, I'm fine, not that you care, but I'm fine" Arizona angrily wiped at her eyes trying to get rid of the puffiness around her eyes.

Callie sighed. "What's wrong, honey?" stepping closer to Arizona.

Arizona, holding back a sob, hesitated for a second dropping her arms from around herself and hugged her wife as if her life depended on it. Callie hugged the blonde back just as strong while rubbing her hands up and down on Arizona's back.

The two surgeons stayed like that for at least 30 minutes before Callie leaned back and lifted Arizona's chin to see tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I-umm-I'm just having a bad week. That's all" Arizona tried

"Well, okay. But there's something else because you've been acting weird for a few days now."

Arizona leaned forward to rest her cheek as close as she could to Callie's shoulder.

"Do you still love me?" the blonde asked shyly and quietly.

"Of course I still love you. I never stopped," Callie replied, shocked at Arizona's insecurity. She pulled the blonde's face back and wiped the tears with her thumbs.

"I love you," the brunette said before capturing Arizona's lips in a passionate, but gentle kiss. Almost as if Arizona was made out of glass. Once the kiss ended, Arizona's chin trembled, "today's the baby's due date".

The peds surgeon fell back into the other surgeon's arms as strong sobs wrecked her body with a tsunami of tears.

"Oh…" was all that Callie said. She didn't remember about the due date. She almost forgot that they once lost a baby all together and that made her feel terrible because she didn't realize that this must have bothered Arizona so much.

"I'm sorry," she held on tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's going to be okay and I love you so much." She kept hold Arizona, trying to comfort her the best she could.

After a few minutes, Arizona started shifting from one leg to another, so Callie moved them both to sit on the couch. Pulling the blonde onto her lap, the ortho surgeon kept her arms around her wife and kissed her temple.

At that moment, Callie didn't think about the cheating, or the yelling and screaming. She just wanted to comfort her wife. And that she did. She promised herself that she would forever try to protect Arizona, even from herself, for the rest of her life.

*the artwork isn't mine. I took it from Google.


End file.
